Tentempié de Travesuras
by UchihaDiana
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE  A QUIEN NO LE GUSTA PERDER . Él jamás pensó que hubiera una mente maestra detrás de todo el embrollo con la relación de Gil y Ada, y que aún peor... hiciera que Alice le hubiera hecho... eso. ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Yahoo! Aquí vengo con la tan esperada continuación de ~A quien no le gusta perder~. ¡Ésta vez el protagonismo se lo lleva Break! La mente maestra detrás de todo éste caos, sin más que decir les pido... ¡Muchos Reviews! *o***

**Aclaraciones: Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y la editorial Square Enix. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. ¡Fin!**

**

* * *

**~Tentempié deTravesuras~

Oz podía haberse esperado cualquier cosa de Alice, ¡en serio, lo que fuera!, comerse una vaca entera, arañar a Break del rostro y destrozar completamente a Emily, romper las fantasías de Sharon con lo de ser su hermana menor, asustar de muerte a Gil con un tigre; en serio que lo que fuera, cualquier cosa menos _eso que le había hecho_

Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar con detalle _eso_ que le habían hecho, un repentino tic le apareció en el ojo izquierdo mientras comenzaba a mecerse sobre sus pies imitando a un pobre recluso de algún centro psiquiátrico; el repentino ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que escondiera su rostro entre sus piernas cual pequeño niño asustado, y vaya que aunque ya no fuera un niño, si que estaba asustado

–Ara, ara, veo que Oz-kun aún no lo supera– rió el Contratista de Mad Hatter al ver cómo el rubio se encontraba escondido en una de las esquinas de la habitación, cosa que debía admitir que no sabía pues él sólo había entrado por mera casualidad

–Cállate, Break– bufó molesto –Qué todo esto es por tu culpa– añadió poniendo los ojos llorosos

–Jah, si que actúas como un crío llorón– comentó con una sonrisa divertida mientras se ponía de cuclillas en frente de él

–¡Un bebé de 19 años!– completó Emily riendo a la par con su dueño

–¡Shh! Los pueden escuchar– regañó en medio de un susurro para justo después hacerse bolita sin moverse de lugar

–Creo que me puedo divertir mucho más contigo de lo que hice con Gilbert-kun– suspiró después de haberse reído del joven Vessalius –¿No lo crees?–

–Tampoco lo menciones a él, que él fue el verdadero culpable de todo esto– chilló

–¡Vaya! Ahora hablas como si fueras un detective: "él fue el verdadero culpable de todo esto"– repitió la muñeca de color azul arremedando al rubio el cual sólo atinó a inflar las mejillas y hacer puchero

–Oz-kun, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?– inquirió el Pierrot sonriendo calmadamente pero con un deje de maldad pura

–¿A-Ahora qué quieres?– respondió aterrado por la sonrisa y la mirada de Break

–¿Estás completamente seguro de que es Gilbert-kun el culpable?–

–¿Eh…? ¡Ah, no me digas que tú…!– exclamó poniendo gesto de asombro y los ojos como platos extra-grandes a lo que el peliblanco rió aún más divertido

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–Anda, Gilbert-kun– animó reprimiendo la sonora risa que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento –Ada-chan te espera– informó dándole de palmadas en la espalda

–P-Pero…– replicó completamente sonrojado

–¿Qué, prefieres que ésa pobre chica esté con un gandaya?, con lo inocente que es fácilmente la podrán lastimar– comentó dándole la espalda al pelinegro en gesto dramático –Es especial la rata de tu hermano– susurró masticando fuertemente el caramelo rojo brillante que mantenía saboreando momentos antes

–¿Eh, dijiste algo más?– inquirió confundido

–Nada, nada, así que ahora ve y compórtate como hombre– alentó empujándolo a la terraza donde la rubia lo esperaba

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–¡T-Tú…!– exclamó levantándose de golpe y señalándolo como vil criminal –¡¿Tú hiciste que ése idiota se le declarara a mi hermana?– interrogó tornándose de un rojo carmesí; Break no sabía si era rojo de coraje o rojo de vergüenza, pero lo que fuera era muy divertido

–Ajá, pero si yo fuera tú no gritaría tan fuerte, te pueden escuchar– aconsejó aún sin levantarse

–¡Pero…!–

–Ups, demasiado tarde–

El fuerte llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua provocó que el heredero quedara totalmente rígido mientras un escalofrío le recorría lentamente la espalda, inmediatamente miró a todas partes ignorando por completo las ganas de estrangular al hermano postizo de Sharon mientras pensaba con todo su ser la manera perfecta de escapar; saltar por la terraza no era para nada buena idea, no quería tener que estar dos o más meses en cama por romperse las piernas, y salir fuera de la habitación para esconderse en otra era una idea estúpida y descabellada, ¡estaba totalmente perdido!

–¡Wah! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?–

–Lástima que no naciste con alas, Oz-kun– sonrió Break divertido mientras se recostaba en la cama –¿Oh?... ¡anda, parece que Alice-kun ya está cerca!– añadió ampliando aún más su gesto

–¡Nooo!– lloriqueó caminando de un lado a otro; en un rápido movimiento la puerta se abrió de golpe estampándose en el rostro de Vessalius mientras revelaba la silueta imponente de la coneja

–¡Estúpido sirviente!– llamó buscándolo con la mirada y fulminando de paso al otro agregado

–A-Alice…– respondió con la cara incrustada en la pared azulina

–¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo?– interrogó cruzándose de brazos

–Y-Yo…–

–Oz-kun estaba escondido~– canturreó el peliblanco saboreando una paleta de caramelo en tono rosado

–¡B-Break, malo!– bufó mirándolo con malos ojos

–¿Escondido, de quién?– cuestionó la Chain mirándolo fijamente e infundiéndole un terror

–De… de… ¡Ada-chan!– respondió sonriendo torpemente –Quería darle un susto cuando regresara con Baka-Gil… si, eso mero–

–Pero ésta no es la habitación de los mocosos– replicó la chica afilando la mirada

–¿Eh…? ¡Ah, es cierto, me equivoqué!– rió avergonzado –Gracias, Alice… san– agradeció encogiéndose poco a poco por el miedo

–Como sea, de eso mismo quería hablarte– ignoró poniéndose seria y por su ceño fruncido, molesta también –¡¿Por qué diablos tu hermana ya tuvo otro mocoso y yo no puedo?–

–B-Bueno… eso es por…– balbuceó completamente sonrojado mientras las carcajadas de Break resonaban por toda la habitación

–¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes, estúpido Pierrot?– gruñó esponjándose igual que como un gato enojado

–No te enojes, Alice-kun– pidió limpiándose las lágrimas que le había provocado tanta risa –Es sólo que pensé… que tal vez Oz-kun no le pone "empeño" a las cosas– explicó haciendo comillas con sus dedos

–¿"Empeño", dices?– repitió imitando las comillas

–Sí, porque si él le pusiera "empeño" tal vez ya habrías superado a Gilbert-kun, pero como no, él ya tuvo otro mocosín y Alice-kun todavía ninguno– sonrió explicando tranquila pero graciosamente la situación; la pelinegra frunció aún más el ceño mientras mostraba los colmillos, rápidamente posó su mirada en el rubio que se escurría como oruga directo a la puerta

–¡Oz!–

–¡S-Señora!– chilló parándose en seco para después hacer un saludo militar

–¡Nos vamos de aquí, no voy a dejar que ése estúpido Cabeza de Alga me lleva más delantera! ¡Yo soy Alice B-Rabbit!– gruñó jalando al contenedor de Jack por el cuello de la camisa blanca mientras él pataleaba y chillaba fuertemente

–¡Break, me vengaré~! ¡Lo juro!–

–¡Yay! Esto es tan divertido, ¿no crees, Emily?– inquirió mirando a su muñeca de trapo

–¡Muy, muy divertido!– apoyó saltarinamente

–Aunque pobre Oz-kun, Alice-kun lo va a violar… de nuevo– rió completamente divertido –Ahora vámonos, toca molestar a anteojos-kun– indicó sacando una hoja arrugada donde ponía todos los nombres de las personas a las que tenía que fastidiar, claro, para diversión suya –¡Vamos!–

–¡Yay!–


End file.
